User blog:Lightening McQueen/Cars 3 Possibility
This is my blog with about the possibility of Cars 3 and my ideas for it. Cars 3 Possibility I really want Cars 3. But RaptorWiki says that there's almost zero chance of it happening. It is weird that Pixar noticed the people wanting Toy Story 4, but they're not noticing the people wanting A Bug's Life 2, Monsters, Inc. 3 (a sequel to Monsters, Inc., with Monsters University ''being made and being a prequel, not a sequel), ''Finding Nemo 2 (there was actually talk about it, but they didn't confirm the rumors, so we don't know if they will confirm Finding Nemo 2), The Incredibles 2, Ratatouille 2, WALL-E 2, Up 2, Brave 2 and Cars 3. I know that Cars 2 had bad critics, but why would critics hate a film when the audience loves it? Luckily, John Lasseter says in this YouTube video that he makes films for the audience, not critics and that Pixar sequels are not just about making more money, they have extra stories with the same characters from the original film. So luckily, they might still make Cars 3. Also in this Clevver TV YouTube video, Jay Ward said, "You know what? Never say never." RaptorWiki also says there's zero chance of Pixar using fan-made plots, which Tailsyochicken's blog and everyone's comments on it make a great idea for Cars 3. Stuff I want and could be used in Cars 3 And also that there is some stuff that I want in Cars 3 like to have the proper names of stuff like Big Ben, Tower Bridge, Periodic Table of Elements, lederhosen, Jeff Gordon, NASA, Tahiti, Greece, Prince William and other stuff, to exist in the Cars ''world by mentioning all of these names. I also want ''Cars 3 to show proper versions of animals like fish, cats, dogs, bears, snakes, bears, birds and other animals, also existing in the Cars world. Also, in Cars 2, when Miles Axlerod was first shown on the Mel Dorado, he was driving through a desert in Australia, which in the background is a orange car-shaped rock which seems to be Ayers Rock shaped like a car. I didn't like it because I didn't think they needed to change it as it's not made up of a human and it is not man-made. It was also the same with that in the credits, it shows Matterhorn in the Alps, which it was renamed, "Mater-Horn" and the top half of it was shaped like Mater. So I hope that Cars 3 will also show the proper versions of Ayers Rock and Matterhorn also existing in the Cars world, as well as to have also the proper name of Matterhorn and everything else as I mentioned above to exist in the Cars ''world. I am hoping that ''Cars 3 will show the car versions of Mount Rushmore, Statue of Liberty, Angel of the North, Nelson's Column, Christ the Redeemer and other landmarks and statues that are made up of humans. I hope that the World Grand Prix theme music will be included again in Cars 3 ''as I like that music and I want to hear that music again in the cinema, especially the different versions of the music that were used in Tokyo, Porto Corsa and London. And I'm also hoping that ''Cars 3 ''would show some more Minis, this time with main roles. As well as to have characters like Lizzie, Mack, Mia, Tia and other characters have more appearances and lines instead of just 1 or 2 appearances and lines. Also, I hope that Darrell Cartrip, David Hobbscap and Brent Mustangburger will return in ''Cars 3, this time also appear at the very end of the film as well as know Mater, because they did not appear at the very end of Cars 2, as well as they didn't know Mater, even though Darrell did know him in the video game based on the first film. Also, Cars 3 could also show some more Formula 1 cars, just like Francesco Bernoulli. I'm a big fan of Formula 1 and my favourite driver is Lewis Hamilton. I liked it that he voiced a car version of himself in Cars 2. I want him to return in Cars 3, this time with more appearances and lines, and to have Lightning McQueen talk to him and Jeff Gorvette (Jeff Gordon, remember about that I want his proper names and proper names for everything else to exist in the Cars world) more than once, including at the end, as well as to be playable in the video game. I also want Cars 3 to have travelling to London again, this time show all the locations from'' Cars 2 like Big Ben, Buckingham Palace, Tower Bridge, London Eye, St. Paul's Cathedral and other places (remember about that I also want the proper names of everything like Jeff Gordon, lederhosen, NASA, Big Ben, Tower Bridge, Prince William and other stuff, to exist in the ''Cars world, as well as proper versions of animals and proper versions of Ayers Rock and Matterhorn), and some more parts of London like the Thames Barrier, Monument, Nelson's Column, Tower of London, London Underground, Westminster Abbey, Globe Theatre and other landmarks, as well as show how cars will be able to go on and off the London Eye. I also want it to show people solving problems with the landmarks, as in Cars 2, Finn McMissile and Holley Shiftwell got free from being tied to Big Ben's gears by the lemons, which they got free by turning back the time on Big Ben, but I didn't like it that the film did not show some people put the time on Big Ben back to normal. Also, I would like Cars 3 to show another race in London, this time without the same event that happened in Cars 2: McQueen grabs onto Mater's hook, Mater uses the rockets, causing them both to go faster and go off the circuit while the race was still on, which I don't want that happening again in another race in London in Cars 3. I also want it to show more car versions of other real-life people like some more Formula 1 drivers, Kate Middleton and the British Prime Minister. I also want Cars 3 to show some longer chase scenes than the ones in Cars 2, as I like chase scenes, but I like them more if they're long. I might be interested if it also shows the Lemons attack the world and cause some destruction, because I like films that have the idea of villains attacking the world and destruction. I would like it if they also made a Cars 3 video similar to the Cars 2 Royal Wedding video. I also want Cars 3 to again show the pictures of Doc Hudson, as well as to reveal how he died, who became the new judge of Radiator Springs after Doc died, if Otis is a resident of Radiator Springs, who sponsors Dinoco after the King, where in the world is Rip Clutchgoneski's home country Republic of New Rearendia, what the country's land and coast along the ocean look like, as well as to show more of how cars will be able to hold, do and use stuff like pick up some stuff in a shop, hold money, use a pen/pencil to write on a paper, put coins into a vending machine and pick up the stuff from it and other stuff, as well as to show what stuff look like in the Cars ''world like cinema seats, the inside of a supermarket, a checkout and others. Also, I want some references from Blue Sky Studios' ''Rio to be included in Cars 3, because I like Rio and Cars so much. Some of the references from Rio that I want in Cars 3 include: *''Cars 3'' to be released in the same year as a sequel to Rio, as they planned to make Rio 2, as well as a spokesperson from 20th Century Fox says they're interested of turning Rio into a franchise, leading to the possibility of a Rio 3 and a TV series of Rio, which Rio 3 and Cars 3 could both be released in 2016, which to celebrate the 10th anniversary of Cars, and the 30th anniversary of Pixar; and Rio 3 could be released in that same year for the 2016 Olympic Games in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil; just like that Rio 2 will be released in 2014 for the 2014 World Cup in Brazil. But just that 2016 is two years after 2014, which sequels are usually released three years after the previous film, but Rio 3 ''might still be released in 2016 as they might want to release it for the 2016 Olympics in Rio. Also, as I said above about ''Finding Nemo 2, there were chances that it might be released in 2016 and Pixar releases just one film in one year, meaning that Cars 3 ''might not be released in 2016, but it might do as I think they're planning to release the Day of the Dead film in 2015 along with the Human Mind film, so if they confirm both ''Finding Nemo 2 and Cars 3, they could still both be released in the same year in 2016, along with Rio 3, which that could add up to the number of sequels released in a year. *''Cars 3'' to star some actors from Rio like: **Anne Hathaway **Jesse Eisenberg **George Lopez **will.i.am **Perhaps some others :: Also, I hope that Jack Black will be in Cars 3. And I hope that all of these actors, including some more, will voice characters with full appearances, not just cameos, as well as voice characters who are good guys, not evil guys. *The plot of Cars 3 to have travelling to Rio, and have a race there, as well as show the car version of the Christ the Redeemer statue and show the Rio Carnival. And to perhaps show some birds, maybe Spix's Macaws, as the main characters in Rio are Spix's Macaws (but were referred to as blue macaws), but again, I want them to be proper versions, not "carified" (not mini-planes), and the same for other animals. And I might like it if Cars 3 again had travelling around the world, as I like films that have travelling around the world. The reasons why include: *Seeing some scenes with characters speaking different languages, depending on what country they are in. *Seeing what these countries are like to live in. *Seeing the landmarks. I also want Cars 3 to show some British steam trains because: *I like trains, especially British steam trains. *I want to see what they look like in the Cars world with the eyes and mouth and talking. Also, I think it might be interesting if there were some trains featured in Cars Toon, as well that they will have a regular basis of releasing new episodes, to release them daily and weekly, not a lot of months. Also, it might be interesting if they also made a spin-off film of trains, just like Planes. And Cars 3 could have characters like the King, Tex Dinoco, Fred, Otis, the Queen, Prince William (remember that I want his proper name and the proper names for everything else to exist in the Cars world), Crabby, Stevenson and other characters return. It may be interesting if Frank and the tractors (and I also want some normal versions of cows and other animals, to exist in the Cars world) would return, as well as in the video game. It could include some existing songs from singers like Katy Perry and Elton John. Some characters from the Cars Mater-National video game like Emma, Otto and Phillip could appear in Cars 3. It could show more scenes of spies talking. I also want Cars 3 ''to also have travelling to Sydney, and show its landmarks like Sydney Opera House. It could show the Motor Speedway of the South. It could show Formula One, the Olympics and other sports competitions. Mama and Uncle Topolino could return in ''Cars 3, as well as for a chance for Mater to see them. And Tomber and Celine Dephare (that car with her eyes in her headlights) could also return. It could also show some more three-wheel cars and cars with eyes in their headlights. It could also show the Titanic. Characters like Crabby, Stevenson and Siddeley could make more appearances and lines in Cars 3. And I hope that the returning characters whose names were not mentioned in the other Cars films will be mentioned in Cars 3. It can star Jack Nicholson and Reese Witherspoon. Red could have a few lines in Cars 3 which he could be voiced by Craig Ferguson. I don’t know about if Cars 3 would reveal Doc Hudson to still be alive. It may be interesting if some of the music and songs from the other Cars films would be included in Cars 3, like that Toy Story 3 reuses music and sound effects from the other Toy Story films. Cars 3 could also show some post-credit scenes like the first film. I want Cars 3 to show a long scene of McQueen and Mater on a plane. It could be a musical film like Rio, and even star Jemaine Clement as a bad guy and sing a song, just like in Rio, but still want other actors like Hathaway and the other actors I mentioned to have full appearances and not be villains. It could also show more movies at the Radiator Springs Drive-In Theatre, but if it shows the film Rio, I would like it to not have the animal characters be changed to mini-planes and mini-cars and stuff. I just want them to be normal versions, NOT "CARIFIED". I'd like the video game to have exploring the places like Rio and London. Cars 3 could include some characters who were originally going to be in Cars 2, like Zil and Giulia, as well as Marsk. could be included in Cars 3.]] could also be used in Cars 3.]] ]] It may be interesting if Cars 3 stars Robin Williams, Russell Brand, Hugh Laurie, Eddie Murphy, Ewan McGregor, Tom Hanks, Tim Allen, Katy Perry, and Cheryl Cole, some other Formula One drivers, Teddy Newton, Albert Brooks, Ellen DeGeneres, Ned Beatty and other actors, again to have them not voice a villain. Story Lightning McQueen is seen in a Piston Cup race at the Motor Speedway of the South and was just getting off from another long racing season and returns to Radiator Springs. Chick Hicks has retired from racing and is hosting a second World Grand Prix (with the theme music included, even the version in Tokyo) along with Tex Dinoco, announced on the Mel Dorado Show, as well as that Chick plans to use a bio-fuel for all the racers. Darrell Cartrip, Brent Mustangburger and David Hobbscap, along with a new RSN reporter named Shelby Harjuku, return as announcers for the WGP2, as well as that Shelby joins Kori Turbowitz as interviewers, and all five of them, along with the WGP2 race host Hahli Ushma, who also is a WGP2 announcer, know Mater. All of the racers from the first one, including Lewis Hamilton and Lightning McQueen, would be racing in it, along with some or all of the racers having speaking roles and some new racers, including one from India called Sanjay Kearliar, who during the WGP2 has been having engine problems and doesn't know why. Also, someone called Dr. Suliven Waden has broke Professor Z, Miles Axlerod, Grem, Acer and the rest of the Lemons out of prison (and revealing what prison they were in) and has a strange connection. Finn McMissile is concerned about what will happen in the first race in Rio de Janeiro, so he, Holley Shiftwell, a new spy named Quinn Tirely and his assistant Simone Moterall travel to Rio. McQueen travels around the world, this time, everyone of Radiator Springs comes with him, including Otis, who might be a Radiator Springs resident; Fred (who isn't a Radiator Springs resident, but still comes); Mia and Tia, who have roles as the official McQueen merchandise sellers; Lizzie, Mack (where there's a special plane to carry him and other trucks, which it could be the automotive equivalent of big and tough guys); a new female townsfolk called Celia Santana voiced by Cameron Diaz, a white Mini Coupé, who loves racing and would be in the pits, perhaps McQueen's chief and Mater as his crew chief; also some Mini Cooper S and Mini Hatches; and others, especially Mater (crew chief), Sally, Flo, Ramone, Luigi, Guido, Fillmore, Sarge and everyone else. Also, the world and Rio's best tour guide Nicole Micra becomes the tour guide for the team. Meanwhile, a car called Tony Vandell becomes a villain and joins the lemons. Mater might have to help Finn, Holley and Quinn and together they, perhaps along with McQueen, have to stop the Lemons, as well as to find out what they are doing to everyone, like perhaps the WGP2. Meanwhile, some people are trying to help repopulate the Spix's Macaws and heel other birds (all of these birds, including Spix's Macaws, to be proper, not "carified"). Team McQueen helps with it, but meanwhile, Waden, his second hand assistant Colin Servina, Professor Z, Miles Axlerod, Grem, Acer and all the other lemons try to capture two Spix's Macaws called Tom and Susan, while everyone including Team McQueen try to rescue them and save the world. The places they go to for the WGP2 include Rio de Janeiro, Brazil; Berlin, Germany; Melbourne, Australia (and travel to Sydney and show normal of Uluru/Ayers Rock, not just the carified version); Madrid, Spain; Paris, France; London, United Kingdom (also some British steam trains take the characters around); New York, United States and last, but not least, Radiator Springs. I know that Pixar won't accept fan-made ideas. I just hope they will use everything that I've said in my blog in Cars 3, and if they do, I won't mind what plots they have for more Cars sequels. Polls Also, here are a few polls: Do you want a Cars 3? Yes No Don't know Don't mind Do you think Cars 3 will be made? Yes No Don't know Do you like my ideas for Cars 3? Yes No Don't know Don't mind Will Pixar possibly use my ideas in Cars 3, especially the stuff I want in Cars 3? Yes No Don't know Don't mind Which people want a sequel to a Pixar film more? A Bug's Life 2 Monsters, Inc. 3 Finding Nemo 2 The Incredibles 2 Ratatouille 2 WALL-E 2 Up 2 Brave 2 The Good Dinosaur 2 Toy Story 4 Cars 3 Some of them A few of them Most of them All of them Do you want Newt to happen? Yes No Don't know Don't mind Cast RETURNING CHARACTERS Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen Larry the Cable Guy as Mater Michael Caine as Finn McMissile Emily Mortimer as Holley Shiftwell Eddie Izzard as Miles Axlerod Thomas Kretschmann as Professor Zündapp Joe Mantegna as Grem Peter Jacobson as Acer John Turturro as Francesco Bernoulli Jeff Garlin as Otis Bonnie Hunt as Sally Tony Shalhoub as Luigi Darrell Waltrip as Darrell Cartrip Guido Quaroni as Guido Brent Musburger as Brent Mustangburger Jason Isaacs as Siddeley David Hobbs as David Hobbscap Stanley Townsend as Vladimir Trunkov, Ivan and Victor Hugo Lloyd Sherr as Fillmore Paul Dooley as Sarge John Ratzenberger as Mack Michel Michelis as Tomber Jennifer Lopez as Celine Dephare Patrick Walker as Mel Dorado Franco Nero as Uncle Topolino Vanessa Redgrave as Mama Topolino and the Queen Cheech Marin as Ramone Jenifer Lewis as Flo Michael Wallis as Sheriff Katherine Helmond as Lizzie John Michael Higgins as Stanley (in flashbacks) Lewis Hamilton as Lewis Hamilton Jeff Gordon as Jeff Gordon Velibor Topic as Alexander Hugo Greg Ellis as Nigel Gearsley John Mainier as J. Curby Gremlin Michael Imperioli as Tubbs Pacer Sig Hansen as Crabby the Boat Richard Kind as Van Edie McClurg as Minny Teresa Gallagher as Mater's Computer John Lasseter as John Lasseter (also referred to as John Lassetire) Fernando Alonso as Fernando Alonso and Miguel Camino Craig Ferguson and Dan Castellaneta as Red Naya Rivera as Carla Veloso Ricky Martin as Rip Clutchgoneski Sebastian Vettel as Max Schnell Bob Costas as Bob Cutlass Jeremy Piven as Harv (US version) Jeremy Clarkson as Harv (UK version) Michael Keaton as Chick Hicks Richard Petty as The King Lindsey Collins as Mia Elissa Knight as Tia Sonoko Konishi as Chuki Jack Nicholson as The Lightyear Blimp Teddy Newton as the Dinoco Transport Helicopter Ewan McGregor as Brian Tom Hanks as Frank "Pinky" Pinkerton Tim Allen as Charlie Cargo Richard Wilson as Chuck Maniford Eddie Murphy as Murphy Stacy Keach as Skipper Jay Leno as Jay Leno Arnold Schwarzenegger as Sven "The Governator" Michael Schumacher as Michael Schumacher Humpy Wheeler as Tex Dinoco Andrew Stanton as Fred Erik Passoja as Shu Todoroki Rodrigo Santoro as Trev Diesel Mark Winterbottom as Frosty Lynda Petty as Lynda "Mrs. The King" Weathers E.J. Holowicki as DJ Adrian Ochoa as Wingo Jonas Rivera as Boost Lou Romano as Snot Rod Jennifer Hale as Emma Dee Bradley Baker as Otto Elton John as Stevenson Cheryl Cole as Signora Bernoulli Dale Earnhardt, Jr. as "Junior" #8 Jake T. Austin as Popemobile Ned Beatty as Pope Pinion IV Reese Witherspoon as Kathy Copter Robin Williams as Ron Hover Nicholas Cage as Raoul ÇaRoule Jon Cryer as Phillip and Dusty James McAvoy as Prince William Frank Welker as Frank The tractors appear again, as well as that Cars 3 also shows some proper versions of cows, birds, cats, dogs and other animals, and Ayers Rock and Matterhorn, because I want it to reveal that. I also want Cars 3 to reveal that the proper names of stuff like Jeff Gordon, Prince William, Big Ben, lederhosen, Tower Bridge, NASA, Periodic Table of Elements, Tahiti, Jay Leno, John Lasseter, Arnold Schwarzenegger (if he was renamed "Sven 'The Governator'"), Greece, Finland (which was renamed "Fin land", with a extra space in the middle), carnival, Matterhorn and other stuff, also exist in the Cars world. The pictures of Doc Hudson again appear in the museum and he gets mentioned again. Bessie might appear again. Craig Ferguson would voice Red. Stanley would appear alive again, this time in flashbacks. Due to that Brad Lewis left Pixar in July 2011, Michael Imperioli could voice Tubbs Pacer in Cars 3. NEW CHARACTERS Emily Blunt as Kate Middleton Ozzy Osbourne as David Cameron Jenson Button as Jenson Button Nico Rosberg as Nico Rosberg Sebastian Vettel as Sebastian Vettel Mark Webber as Mark Webber Jacques Villeneuve as Jacques Villeneuve Katy Perry as Katy Perry Jeremy Renner as New Spy, Quinn Tirely - Mazda RX-8 Rowan Atkinson as New Crazy Villain, Dr. Suliven Waden - Chrysler PT Cruiser; and a Peugeot 907 car part of Team McQueen, Johnny Emma Stone as Quinn's Assistant, Simone Moterall - Porsche 911 Turbo David Tennant as Waden's 2nd Hand Man, Colin Servina - ZAZ-965A; and a Ford Galaxy car part of Team McQueen, David Russell Brand as Double Agent, Tony Vanda - ZAZ-965A/Aston Martin Rapide George Lopez as Waden's Personal Cruise Ship, Floatie - Cruise Ship; and a Jeep Grand Cherokee part of Team McQueen, George Cameron Diaz as New Townie/McQueen's Crew Chief, Celia Santana - MINI Coupé John Cooper Works Kunal Nayyar as Indian Race Car, Sanjay Kearliar - McLaren - SLR 722 Sports Car Sonoko Konishi as New Japanese Race Car, Oeshi Sainuku - Mitsuoka Orochi Anne Hathaway as The World and Rio's Best Tour Guide, Nicole Micra - Nissan Micra Chris Hemsworth as Enthusiastic Aussie McQueen Fan, Greg Shuma - Holden Cruze Diana Agron as WGP2 Race Host, Hahli Ushma - Audi A4 Rupert Everett as German Chaperone, Invanka Pinu - Volkswagen Golf Nicki Minaj as RSN Reporter, Shelby Harjuku - Volkswagen Beetle Jesse Eisenberg as Greg, part of Team McQueen - Mini Hatch will.i.am as Tim, part of Team McQueen - Mini Cooper S Jamie Foxx as Tom, a male Spix's Macaw Leslie Mann as Susan, a female Spix's Macaw Brad Pitt as Brad, a Toco Toucan who helps Tom and Susan Tracy Morgan as Jim, a bulldog who helps Tom and Susan Denzel Washington as a British steam train, Ben Hugh Laurie as another British steam train, Ian, who transports Team McQueen around Britain and London Jack Black as Tom Diesel, Trev Diesel's brother Jemaine Clement as Zil (was originally going to appear in Cars 2), a Russian villain who works for the Lemons - Model based on the 1951 ZIL 112/1 Emma Watson as Giulia (was originally going to appear in Cars 2), a double agent who meets up with the rest of the spies - Alfa Romeo-like car, resembling an Alfa Romeo Giulia Spider Peter Dinklage as Marsk (was originally going to appear in Cars 2), a big transport ship who works for the Lemons Hank Azaria as Tony Vandell, who was originally good, but later became evil and joined the Lemons Carlos Ponce as Combat Ship and Professor Trouble - Red Zündapp Janus, just like Professor Z James Earl Jones as Marcel, one of the lemons - AMC Gremlin Bruce Campbell as Pete, part of Team McQueen - Volkswagen Type 2, just like Fillmore Flo Rida as Flo Rida and a alter ego, Low Rida David Cross as Diesel, a army tank Tom, Susan, Brad and Jim are proper versions, not "carified", as well as some other birds and animals in the film, which I hope there will be. Also, I hope that there is also a proper version of Ayers Rock and Matterhorn. And I also hope the proper names of stuff like Finland, Jeff Gordon, lederhosen, Prince William, Tahiti, Periodic Table of Elements, Greece, Matterhorn, Arnold Schwarzenegger, NASA, carnival, Jay Leno, Tower Bridge, Big Ben and other stuff, would also exist in the Cars world. Also, Tailsyochicken said these things: *Fernando Alonso will be the voice of Miguel Camino *I did mean Micra, as in Nicole Micra, and yes, she will be the tour guide for Team McQueen *Invanka is a good guy, because he will chaperone Team McQueen while they’re in Germany *Darrell, Brent and David will still have roles, Hahli will just join them, and she is not the inventor of the WGP2 *Shelby is kind of the new Kori Turbowitz, she will interview people like Chick Hicks, Rip Clutchgoneski and other important personals *Yes, Chick Hicks will be reviled about working with the lemons *Denzel Washington could be a steam train, which Team McQueen will take Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Cars 3 Blog Posts Category:Cars 2 Blog Posts